Ron Stoppable Is An Evil Rapist
by Troumvirate
Summary: Because why not? Half of the fanbase already thinks this anyway.


Once upon a time there was KiGo. And KiGo was good. But some authors needed justification for breaking Kim and Ron up. They also needed a plot device for the story. So one day, many moons ago, some nameless faceless author decided to turn Ron into the most reprehensible monster they could conceive of.

So following the events of season three, Kim and Ron were dating. Many people simply could not conceive about how these two fictional characters could ever be in a relationship together because one was so immature and lazy, while the other was so ambitious and goal-driven. Obviously pairing Kim up with someone who hates her and has tried to kill her on a regular basis was a much better idea. They were made for each other. It is real love. And I'm not talking about the first story published on this account either.

Bonnie Rockwaller was walking down the school hall one day after cheer practice. It was well after the time that classes had ended, and other than the other members of the cheer squad, no one was around. She was still in her cheerleader outfit, and was headed to her locker to retrieve a few personal belongings she had forgotten before she changed and went home. It was then that she heard an unusual sound from behind her.

She stopped and turned around to see what had happened. "Is someone there?" she asked the empty hall.

There was no answer.

She shrugged, figuring that it was just a sound the building was making. She continued on her way, but stopped against when she heard someone say "cheese".

Bonnie stopped and looked back once more. "Okay, whoever is doing that had better stop. You're starting to piss me off. Either come out or go away."

It took several seconds before she saw what appeared to be a small pink rodent scurry across the hall from one classroom to another. Bonnie was about to shriek in fear when a hand covered her mouth from behind. At the same time an arm wrapped itself around her, pinning her own arms against her sides.

She struggled to get free from the grasp of her unknown assailant, but to no avail. With the hand over her mouth preventing her from turning her head too much she could not see who it was either. But it took only a word from him to reveal who he was. Her eyes widened in surprise when she heard him speak.

"They say I'm just a loser," the low, dead voice of Ron Stoppable said. "They say I'm at the bottom of the food chain. And who's the ringleader of these people who make my life miserable?"

The flat and emotionless tone in Ron's voice was just as shocking as the fact that he was assaulting her. He wasn't supposed to be this way. He was supposed to be happy and optimistic. The jokes and insults weren't supposed to affect him. So then why was he doing this?

"You and me are going to have some fun. And if you scream, I'll kill you. And before you say I'm not capable of doing it, do you have any idea how many henchmen have died when I made a super villain's lair self-destruct?"

So Ron dragged Bonnie into the men's bathroom and raped her. It was easy because she was still wearing her cheer skirt. He also made her eat nacos off of his genitals. He provided the secret sauce. When he was finished he looked into her tearful eyes. Her makeup was a mess, ruined and running down her cheeks from crying while Ron violated her. Rufus crawled up onto Ron's shoulder and gave him a high five for a job well done.

"And if you tell anyone, I'll kill you. There are a lot of things I can do that you, and even Kim don't know about. These missions have changed me in more ways than one. They have no idea that I'm some secret kung fu master who will save Earth from an alien invasion."

Finally able to speak for the first time since being attacked, Bonnie asked the one question that was still clear in her mind.

"What about Kim?"

"Kim is a bitch," he explained. "She won't put out. And her tits are the size of raisins. Also I think she's gay."

He turned to leave, but looked back once more before exiting the bathroom. "Just remember what I told you."

So Ron left the school, leaving a broken girl to sob to herself in the bathroom.

The end.


End file.
